disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alana Rivera
Alana Rivera is a character and antagonist from. That's So Raven. She was Raven Baxter's nemesis throughout season 2. She had two loyal followers and slaves, Loca and Muffy. History Season 2 She debuted in the episode "Don't Have a Cow", in which she hosts a Halloween Party and invites everyone in the grade except Raven and Chelsea. In response, the two used a wishing spell from a magical book belonging to Raven's grandmother Vivian to hypnotize Alana into inviting them to the party and to win the costume contest. While the spell works, it also causes them to turn into cows. At the party, Alana gets upset after the two bovines beat her in the costume contest. However, it was revealed to be a vision. Later on the show, Raven and Alana fight over Devon Carter, but after having a vision of Alana getting hurt Raven pushed her out of the way of a runaway cart and into paint. While disguised as her hairdresser, Raven accidentally got her gum stuck in her hair. Alana and her crew were the only ones to follow Raven's protest against Principal Lawler's uniforms rule. Raven began to hang with them until they planned to melt the stolen lemon pie in the vents to make the school smell and frame Eddie and Chelsea. Then after snapping at them during a test, Raven was ordered to make peace with Alana and her crew or else they would be suspended. Raven invited Alana to her house for a sleepover. Alana told Raven that she never went to a sleepover before and went along with Raven's odd behavior after she had a vision that there would be an earthquake. Raven told Alana and her crew that she was psychic so they wouldn't leave. They didn't believe her until the house began to shake. Cory entered and explained the rumbling was Victor crashing into the wall. Alana commented Raven on such a great practical joke and that she would have to return the favor. We learn that in "Run Raven Run" that Raven and Alana used to be best friends until the 4th grade. They both wanted the role of The Tooth Fairy in the school play. Raven played The Tooth Fairy while Alana was stuck being the Tooth Decay. Season 3 By Raven's junior year at Bayside High School, Alana had been sent to military school for her behavior. Her crew was then under new leadership of Bianca, who was "so bad she got kicked out of military school. Episodes Season 2 * Don't Have a Cow (First appearance) * Run, Raven, Run * Clothes Minded * Shake, Rattle, and Rae (Last appearance) Season 3 * Boyz 'N Commotion (Mentioned) References # Alana Rivera on That's So Raven Wikia http://thatssoraven.wikia.com/wiki/Alana_Rivera # Alana Rivera on Villains Wikia https://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Alana_Rivera Trivia * Her and Raven's conflict is similar to Lizzie and Kate's from Lizzie McGuire where they were once friends and then became enemies. If she had stayed on the show, it's possible that they may have mended their friendship just like what happened to Lizzie and Kate in the movie. But since she left, this leaves their relationship unresolved. Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Live-action characters Category:Teenagers Category:Heroines Category:Villains Category:That's So Raven characters Category:Hispanic characters Category:Live-action villains Category:Characters Under Spells